Shield of Justice
by guren666
Summary: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns - three men with a very special mission - bringing back justice and purification of injustice in WWE. Follow them in their never ending cycle of cleansing and some old stables decide to put an end to Shield. Will they suceed? Rated M for violence.
1. Shield of Justice

Shield of Justice

The Shield won their Wrestlemania match and they vowed to do something historic on Raw. It was just a matter of time for them.

2 hours later on Raw...

The Undertaker was in the ring and he was about to talk. Seth, Dean and Roman looked on from their hideout. Undertaker got a huge crowd response from the fans. " As you all know, I won my match at Wrestlemania and I dedicated my victory to the memory of Paul Bearer."

" God, I´m gonna puke if I have to hear this." Dean said. "Let´s go and shut him up for good." Roman and Seth nodded as they made their way to the arena.

Undertaker hasn´t finished talking. " He was a person I looked up -"

S ierra

H otel

I ndia

E cho

L ima

D elta

SHIELD

Music of The Shield echoed through the arena and all of the people looked around. The Undertaker put down his hood and he was searching for them.

Roman, Seth and Dean were making their way to the ring. They jumped over the railing and surrounded him. Dean made a gesture to Seth and Roman and they were about to enter the ring, when the music of Team Hell No hit the arena and they ran to Undertaker´s aid.

Damn it. The Shield decided to regroup for now.

Shield members were angry. Those two had gotten in their way for the last time. " I have enough of people who stick their noses where they do not belong. " Dean claimed. Roman looked over his shoulder and saw the cameraman. Poor man who was just doing his job was threatened by them. Seth threw him and he landed on the floor. " We have got a special message. We are The Shield and we fight injustice. And I see a lot of injustice here." Seth said calmly. Dean bent down to the poor cameraman. " We aren´t going anywhere. Mark my words." Roman lifted him up. " Believe in the SHIEEELD!" He yelled out loud and knocked the cameraman out with one punch.

Later that same night...

Team Hell No was in the catering area. Kane was sitting behind a table and he was waiting for Bryan to bring them something to eat. Someone was walking very slowly. Kane thought it was Bryan and that he played one of his tricks on him again. " Bryan, I am not in the mood for your petty games." A snicker. " Bryan?" He turned around and saw a baseball bat and Dean Ambrose. He hit Kane hard in the gut and he fell off his chair and was gasping for breath.

" Not in the mood, Kane? I´ll put you in the mood!" Dean assaulted him with the baseball bat. He hit everywhere he could reach. Kane was calling for help. Dean laughed out. "No one is gonna help you. You are on your own. Since you and your friend decided to get in the way of Shield, I have to dispose of you." Dean took down Kane´s protective gear on his right knee, aimed with the baseball bat and hit his knee several times. Kane was screaming, tears running down his cheeks as he held his knee.

" You are no Monster, Kane. Welcome to the reality." Dean walked away, satisfied with himself. Medics were on their way as they ran to injured Kane. Dean put the bat on his shoulder. " One down. Two more to go. I should check out how Roman and Seth are doing."

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Seth was hiding behind a wall, when he saw Bryan. Seth silently waited for the right opportunity to jump he went into a unoccupied locker room, Seth sensed this is his chance. Seth almost felt like Solid Snake when he walked very slowly and Bryan didn´t hear him thankfully. Seth closed the door behind him very carefully, not wanting to make any kind of noise that would alert Bryan of his presence.

Bryan was changing into another T-shirt. Perfect. Seth approched him and choked him with the T-shirt. Bryan was blinded and short on oxygen. He was desperately trying to shake Seth off him. He threw him over his shoulder. Seth landed on his feet and quickly searched for some kind of weapon - anything. His eyes stopped at a steel chair. Bryan was still struggling with T -shirt and how to put it down. But Seth wouldn´t have it. Hell no. He striked him over and over repeatedly with the steel chair on his back. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Seth mocked him while he was striking him. Bryan´s back was red from all that beating. Seth threw the chair away. Bryan was defenseless. He applied a cross arm bar submission move on right hand. Seth wouldn´t let go until he heard a sick snap. Bryan was screaming and was in a whole lot of agony. Seth laughed out. " This is what you get when you mess with The Shield. Welcome to reality."

Seth was pretty much satisfied. He broke his arm. That will teach that fucker not to stick his nose again in Shield´s bussiness. Seth was leaving, when Dean entered locker room. He saw Bryan on the floor. He was out. " I see you took care of him. I took care of Kane. Let´s go after Roman. I might have a clue where he and that old goth geezer might be." Seth nodded and smirked when he looked back at Bryan´s beaten up body.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

It wasn´t hard finding out where Undertaker´s locker room is. Roman was waiting for Dean and Seth to come after him. They decided to take out Undertaker together. Like they planned earlier.

He heard hurried steps and Dean and Seth finally arrived at the scene. " What took you guys so long? I was getting bored. Since you are here, it´s time for the Shield to fullfill its purpose and punish injustice. "

" Is he in there?" Roman nodded. " Positive." Dean looked at Seth, then Roman. " On three we barge in."

" One." Roman made a few steps backwards.

" Two." Set also stepped back.

" Three!" Roman tackled the door and it flung wide open. Undertaker immediatelly stood up and ran towards them. Seth jumped, held on to the upper door frame and kicked him. He staggered and Dean drop kicked him right in the face. Undertaker landed on his back. Dean smirked as he glared at the old veteran. "We have told everyone. Shield isn´t going anywhere. We are here to bring justice back to this rotten company. You are one of many that have brought injustice upon it. We, The Shield will purify all injustice!"

Undertaker was adamant. He got up to his feet only to be speared by Roman. And then the three on one beating was on. They targeted his back and neck mostly. Roman was hyped up." Get him up! Get him up!" Dean and Seth took a handfull of Undertaker´s hair and forced him to stand up. He was groggy and his face was twisted in pain.

Roman grabbed him and together with Dean and Seth, they Triple Powerbombed The Undertaker through the small nearby table.

Cameras finally caught up to them. They zoomed on at the motionless Undertaker. Seth, Roman and Dean were standing tall above him, as if they were looking down on him. Seth pointed at him. "Look here, WWE Universe. We brought justice as we promised. Also, a little warning is needed. Do not get into the way of The Shield´s mission of bringing back justice or you will follow the same fate as Kane and Bryan. "

" This is just the beginning. We have only begun." Dean said. Seth put out his fist. Dean and Roman sticked them out,too as they looked into the camera.

" I´m Rollins."

" I´m Ambrose."

" I´m Reigns."

Dean made a smug grimace. " Believe in us."

" BELIEVE IN THE SHIEEELD!" Roman yelled out. Seth and Dean only smirked at him when they attacked another cameraman in one day. " That´s all for today, folks. The Shield delivered justice for today." Dean turned the camera off.

Wherever The Shield goes, they leave bodies on the floor. No one can stop them. They can try, but they will fall before The Shield.

AN - I´m a huge fan since I first saw them. It almost feels like Attitude Era with Shield on the loose. AND since I like all three of them, why not make a fanfic about Shield? In my opinion, they are the best thing going right now for WWE. Let´s hope they have a long run like for example the Four Horsemen. I kinda felt that Seth Rollins resembles Solid Snake a little, so that´s from where I got that idea of Seth doing stealth moves. I love Dean´s smexy voice and expressions by the way. n_n

Believe in the Shield!


	2. Fandangling? Nope

Fandangling? Nope.

Seth, Dean and Roman were hiding in the shadows. Always waiting for an opportunity to deliver their judgment to all who tainted WWE in any form or shape. Roman was the one who was mostly expressive only in ring. He kept quiet about his personal thoughts. Either Dean or Seth made a proposition to do something. So when he spoke his mind, other two Shield members couldn´t believe it at first. " I´m bored, guys. Instead of those dancing clowns or that Fan... screw that. What a pain in the ass. That dancing idiot with bitches around him. You know who I´m talking about?"

" Yeah, so?" Roman clenched his big hands into fists. " It´s about damn time The Shield shows him who exactly runs this show now. This is no ballet - this is the fight for the survival of the finest. Why should he get airtime while The Shield is on a mission of bringing back justice to this rotten company?" Dean clasped. " **THAT **is so **RIGHT**! You are **ABSOLUTELY** right, Roman. He´s got a match with Jericho next. Let´s go and have some fun. Are you okay with that, Seth?" Seth unleashed his notorious laugh. " More than okay. You, Roman?" Big Samoan only nodded back as they walked towards the arena. When people recognized them, they whistled and shouted at them. "We believe in The Shield!" " Justice will be served!" " No one can beat The Shield!"

Dean smiled it off when they walked by their fans. "We have serious supporters out there, boys. Let´s not dissapoint them."

In the ring...

Fandango and Chris Jericho were having a great battle. Both of them had comebacks, backs and forths. Ultimatelly, Chris put Fandango into the Walls of Jericho. Fandango was on the verge of tapping out when -

S ierra

H otel

I ndia

E cho

L ima

D elta

SHIELD

Hearing the Shield´s music being played, Chris let go of Fandango and looked up. Oh, yes. They were ascending all the way from the top to the ring, all the time looking at Chris. Seth jumped over the barricade, Dean behind him and Roman jumped over, his eyes stopped at two men in the ring. Shield members encircled Chris Jericho and Fandango, who was still sprawled on his stomach in the middle of the ring. Roman made the first move inside. Chris pummeled him with his fists, but Dean and Seth attacked him at the same time. Chris fell to his knees and Dean pulled him up, mocking him. " You are a joke, Jericho!" Seth got on the to rope and jumped high. He hit Chris´ head with his knee. Chris was already beaten up and tired from the intense battle with Fandango and this attack by The Shield... so this was a no- win situation for him.

" Get hiiim uup! Cooome oon! Geet him!" Seth and Dean picked him up . Chris tried to free his hands, but their hands held him tightly. Too much tightly to his liking. Roman headbutted him and Chris could swear he saw tiny little stars twinkle before his eyes when Roman picked him up on and with the help of Seth and Dean, they Triple Powerbombed him. Chris laid there before The Shield, who turned their attention to another corner of the ring, where the sweating and pale Fandango was literally shaking from fear. Dean made a step and Fandango crawled away, out of the ring.

The Shield laughed at his foolishness. Seth ran towards the ropes, to the other side and suicide dived right into him. Roman and Dean ran to them to make sure if Seth is okay. "I´m fine. Let´s get him. He is our main target for tonight." Before disoriented Fandango could get up, The Shield was giving him the beating of his life. Dean power slammed him hard on the steel stage. Fandango screamed, his usually cocky and arrogant smirk was replaced with pained look as he was clutching his mid section.

Above him were standing the three executioners, each of them different, but they shared the same ideals and opinions about all the injustice in this industry, in this world.

Fandango´s back was hurting a lot. Dean kneeled down in front of him. Dean almost looked like an angel of death and destruction in Fandango´s eyes in that moment. "Please, don´t hurt me anymore. I didn´t do anything to you to deserve this."

Seth took the matter into his own hands. He got a microphone from Garcia, who ran to the locker room area. "You see, this is where you are wrong, Fandango. Whoever thought that dancing belongs into wrestling should be banned forever from it. You, and those two dancing clowns..." Seth got closer to his face. "We don´t like people like you. It´s nothing personal. But believe us when we tell you... It´s gonna keep getting worse."

Seth gave the microphone to Dean. " It´s gonna keep getting worse. A lot worse... before it can get better. There will be no peace in WWE until there is justice and honor. But it´s not that easy. You will serve as a demonstration for all the people who still don´t believe in our mission."

He dropped the microphone on the stage and Roman set an already beaten up Fandango up and with the assistence of Dean and Seth, they delivered another Triple Powerbomb in under five minutes. Fandango´s lights were knocked out.

Medics ran to Fandango, who wasn´t moving at all. Other two were checking on the condition of Chris Jericho. Roman picked up the microphone again. "There. No heroes want to face us. You know why? Because deep down, they know they set the example for the fast spreading injustice in WWE. We, The Shield are here to cleanse it. Cut down all the bad, rotten roots that are holding down this company... We do not wish for destruction, only for pure justice and we took it upon ourselves to bring back the past glory, ideals that were lost for a whole decade." Seth took the mic from Roman. " You see, this decade full of injustice ends right now... because we´re going to take care of people who would dare to oppose us. "

Dean leaned in. "We are the most efficient, effective, most dangerous unit in this industry... " Dean pointed at the stage area. " that makes a lot of people back there very uncomfortable. That´s too bad. ´Cuz we´re here to shatter your little comfort zones. You can try keeping to take us out, assemble any super team you want, bring an army and you still won´t be able to stop us from doing the job we came here to do."

Seth laughed in the microphone. "At Elimination Chamber, we did something that no one on planet Earth thought we could." Seth licked his lips. "We solved the John Cena problem. We defeated the super hero squad of Sheamus, Ryback and John Cena. And if that wasn´t warning **enough, ** that washed up has been wannabe rockstar Chris Jericho still wanted to stick out his neck last night on Raw for Sheamus and Ryback. That was just the calm before storm. Jericho got what he deserved when he sticked his nose in Shield´s matters. Nobody, I repeat _**NOBODY **_messes with our plans. He stuck his neck too far as I put my knee tonight in the back of his head and **DROPPED** **HIM**!" We dropped everyone who was foolish enough to think they could take us out. Justice cannot be killed. One day sooner or later... justice will find its way on the surface."

Roman took the mic from Seth. " _BELIEEEEVE IN THE SHIIIIIEEEELD_!" He dropped it and together with Dean and Seth, he went backstage while their music was playing and people went nuts after that statement The Shield has just made.

JBL was amazed. " Well, do you believe now in The Shield, Cole?"

" I believe now. What about you, Jerry?"

" Well, I must say... I do not like their methods... but one cannot just simply ignore them. They are a diferrent breed of wrestlers from the ones we see today. "

With that, the show went off air.

_If you liked this chapter, don´t forget to send me a nice review. n_n Great name for a chapter, eh? I know. Because I´m not fandangling at all. He´s boring in my opinion. In fact, he´s more boring that Blandy Boreton nowadays. And who knows? Maybe Shield will target him for real! Now that would be awesome. _


End file.
